


Familiarity - Prime Minister Choi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Courtier Jeonghan, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, High Warden Joshua, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, King Lee Jihoon, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Other Characters introduced in other parts, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “You know, I met someone interesting today~”Seungcheol quit acting and listened carefully.“Who? Some girl who fancied you?”Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Stop being jealous.”“Who wouldn’t be?” Seungcheol muttered. But Jeonghan didn’t pay heed.“I met Hoshi!”Seungcheol perked up. He had heard of the famous assassin as well. And with quite the record, who wouldn’t be impressed and intrigued.CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (8/53 - Past):Kwon Soonyoung, part of King Lee Jihoon's harem, also happens to roam around the capital under his alias Hoshi. The truth however is uncovered by seemingly innocent courtier Jeonghan prompting a friendship between these two unlikely characters. Little does Hoshi know, Jeonghan is a spy and his husband is no other than Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Familiarity - Prime Minister Choi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNN!!!!!  
> I am so thankful to all of you who have commented, participated, given kudos and seen this work because it means a lot to me. And to see like minded individuals who also coo at the characters with me is a luxury! I hope I don't disappoint you in the coming chapters!!
> 
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

Jeonghan entered their house as silently as he could. He didn’t want to disturb anyone after all. With it being an ungodly hour at night to enter a house, he was justified.

“Jeonghan~”

_ Oh no _

He had tried to come at a time he was sure his husband would be asleep.But to be fair, to deceive Seungcheol was like deceiving yourself. It didn’t work at all. Despite years of sneaking in and out, Seungcheol had caught him every single time. It was as if this man had spies on him.

“Yes honey?” Jeonghan tried.

“Why are you sneaking into the house past dusk like a criminal?”

“Why are you interrogating me like one?”

Seungcheol came up to him and tried to stare him down. Jeonghan returned the stare. Defiant.

“If you sneak around here maybe I should...”

“If you catch me then I’m not exactly sneaking around am I?”

Seungcheol laughed.

“Was that supposed to be a backhanded compliment?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. Only Seungcheol would take ‘overprotective’ as a compliment. He hit Seungcheol on the head and he promptly stopped laughing.

“Silence!” Jeonghan gave an exaggerated sigh. “Why did I marry you?”

“Love. Makes you do very silly things.”

Seungcheol would know. He had done almost everything to make Jeonghan accept him. Worked with him as he cleaned Seungcheol’s room when they were young. And that was a time when he was Crown Prince! He had actually managed to work for a month, get wages and buy a necklace for Jeonghan. 

A smile left Jeonghan at the fond memories.

“Hey! Who’s stealing your thoughts huh? You’re with me.” Seungcheol frowned and grabbed his wrists.

Jeonghan started and then smirked. “The Prime Minister. Such a charmer when he was young. Do you think you can stop me from going to him?”

Seungcheol grinned like the wolf he was and dragged Jeonghan to the side of the bed and sat him down. He took a long hard look at Jeonghan. Not examining or scrutinizing him like he were a suspect, but beholding a precious vase.

Jeonghan was getting a bit embarrassed. So he tried to brush it off.

“Am I supposed to be some pretty little thing you like looking at?”

“No...I just wonder how lucky I am honestly. You’re like those palaces.”

“Eh?”

“Strong. Yet beautiful. And even though I am familiar with them, I feel I have yet to learn everything.”

Jeonghan moved to hit him.  _ This man could be so cheesy and bad at metaphors sometimes _ . But he had forgotten Seungcheol was holding his hands. So he had only ended up being pinned on the bed. Seungcheol just grinned and refused to budge.

“Cheol-ah~ move no?~”

“No.”

“What are you going to do huh? Keep me here? Like this? Forever? You wouldn’t have anybody to give you information for your essential duties.” Jeonghan reasoned.

Seungcheol seemed to not like Jeonghan’s reasoning.

“I could if I would.”

“Please! You’d have a prisoner. Not a husband!”

Seungcheol shrugged. “I want you anyway I can wifey~”

Jeonghan delivered a swift kick to the gut. And just like that Seuncheol curled on the side in pain. 

“Call me wifey again and I won’t punch you that softly.”

“SOFTLY?!?!? Ouch-” 

Jeonghan turned to his side. And giggled at his husband's antics. Seungcheol used to be the type to bully his crush and had done it a lot in childhood with Jeonghan. But it was nice to see him on the receiving end of bullying once in a while.

“You know, I met someone interesting today~”

Seungcheol quit acting and listened carefully.

“Who? Some girl who fancied you?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Stop being jealous.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Seungcheol muttered. But Jeonghan didn’t pay heed.

“I met Hoshi!”

Seungcheol perked up. He had heard of the famous assassin as well. And with quite the record, who wouldn’t be impressed and intrigued.

“Oh? How did you know?”

“Well, he introduced himself as such. And he’s from the West, judging by his accent and the silver he had on him. And he was a royal! But anyway, he doesn’t pose a threat. In fact I’ve been speaking to him for a week now!”

“How is he hiding here?”

Jeonghan laughed. So curious Seungcheol was about little things of his day.

“He hides in the palace.”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. He was asking him why a report hadn’t come to his office. Jeonghan frowned. Hoshi was his friend. He wouldn’t give him up like that. Jeonghan sat straight and turned to his husband.

“Anything wrong?”

Jeonghan was baiting. And Seungcheol bit it.

“Jeonghan, you are supposed to give me reports if you meet someone like this.”

“No...I’m supposed to give you reports when you meet someone suspicious.”

“And an Assassin isn’t?”

“He hasn’t killed in the time he has been here and I have earned his trust, Cheol! I can’t just give him up like that! He’s my friend.”

Seungcheol sighed as if Jeonghan was behaving like a fussy child and that enraged him further.

“What? You think I can’t judge for myself a person’s intentions?”

Seungcheol finally got up and glared at Jeonghan.

“I’m not saying that Han. I’m saying you won’t look at him objectively once you’ve been his friend! He could have been a threat. And you could have just let him fester here all this while.”

Jeonghan glared back two-fold. “I know how to keep my work separate and I don’t need you to teach me.”

“I am not saying-”

“What else could you be saying?” Jeonghan drawled.

Seungcheol shut his mouth. Jeonghan knew he was overreacting. They both were. And Seungcheol wanted to diffuse the situation before it escalated. They had been in fights like this before and they both realised that the tension was reaching a tipping point. After this point, they wouldn’t be treading on safe ground anymore.

Yet Jeonghan had to speak.

“I am telling you as my husband. About my friend. Do not politicise it Seungcheol.”

“I am not doing it of my own will. You could be persecuted. Or worse. Hurt. Am I just supposed to sit back and watch you?”

Jeonghan pursed his lips. They were both right.

“Then...let me make my mistakes. And stand by me. As my husband. Not a Prime Minister.”

Seungcheol scrunched his face. As if he had tasted something sour.

“Saving you isn’t considered ‘standing by you’? When a man falls from a cliff his husband doesn’t jump with him.”

“No, but he can wait below.”

“He can also be a rope around your waist. To pull you up anytime.”

Jeonghan didn't admit that he could be right.

~~~~~~~~From the Private Account of Courtier Yoon Jeonghan~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR!!!  
> I swear this was so hard to write. It was a bundle of emotions and thins really went down south for them. But no worries, the present timeline I will be adding some fluff maybe so let's see. I really liked the dialogues here and their dynamics and I hope I brought them out.  
>   
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What will SEUNGCHEOL DO?  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR CHOICE AND ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
